UDO: Refurbished
by gamegirl07
Summary: I wrote this story before a long time ago and I thought it sounded quite childish and was in need of a major rewrite. Anyways, here it is. A tale about UDO and the possession of Ziggy.
1. Chapter 1

U-DO

Chapter 1

Foresight is an ability reserved only to do those who could do little to utilize it. The advantages of seeing the future are so great that perhaps such a gift would be overwhelming to a mortal being. Perhaps, however, it could transform humanity's terrible fate into a blessing of everlasting peace.

Even those who can see even a few seconds into the future couldn't do as much and they could not prevent the series of events that would occur in a matter of hours. And certainly Ziggy had no chance of doing such a thing. As the cyborg stood in the hallway, he was completely ignorant to the fate that would befall him. Who could blame him? He was just as vulnerable to the future as anyone else. Taking into consideration that his experiences throughout his life was vast, he could at least make an educated guess as to what could occur next, but for this he needed some telltale signs of danger. Not even a cyborg could pull clues out of thin air or from under insignificant rocks.

No, everything appeared to be normal especially when he heard the bounding feet of MOMO coming towards him from behind. He felt as the realian grabbed his hand in her usual enthusiastic manner perhaps hoping that it might one day rub off on him-the chances for anything near as much occurring was abysmal. She proposed to Ziggy that he came with her to Jr.'s story gathering. The cyborg's face lifted in thought for a moment and then looked down again at the smiling realian before him. He kindly refused the proposal and suddenly the realian's face saddened. So disheartened was her face that the cyborg nearly regretted his decision, but the realian never took comfort in such thoughts-his stoic expression disguised even remorse. Ziggy at least reasoned with her stating that he was going to the maintenance lab. The realian nodded slowly marked with dejection, but soon she left him to his own thoughts.

He hadn't had maintenance in a while considering all the turmoil that had occurred recently. Soon after the rescue of MOMO he hadn't had a moment's peace. Not to mention the clashing personalities of him and Jr. He would have complained about the nature of his mission and how he sensed that he would have to invest much more than what was proper into making certain that MOMO was protected and delivered safely, but somehow this fact didn't bother him as much as it should have.

The solitary figure of the cyborg stood silently in the brightly lit corridor. The figure soon began to tread slowly into the lab deep in thought.

/Z

MOMO had scarcely fallen asleep that night. The horrific images generated from Jr.'s descriptive vocabulary, danced in her mind continuously. Haunting dreams plagued her right up into the next morning where she woke, sweating and breathing hard. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was merely a dream.

A moment later, she was donning her usual attire which was predominately navy blue. As she stepped outside she made a quick note to visit her quiet friend, Ziggy.

She found him in his room that consisted of one lonely chair. Whatever he was doing at that moment ceased when she walked in.

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb you…" MOMO began shyly.

"Oh, no, you're not disturbing me," he replied reassuringly.

"You wanna hear a story then; the one that Jr. told?"

Ziggy looked at her questioningly as if to ask why she wanted to do such a thing in the first place.

"It's been bothering me ever since he told me," MOMO continued. "And…I wanted your opinion…if it could really happen."

"Well then, let me hear it."


	2. Chapter 2

U-DO

Chapter 2

"Such a thing is impossible, MOMO."

"But U-DO drives people crazy, right? It _could _happen."

"While it isn't completely out of the realm of reality, it is highly improbable."

"So…," she said wearing a very worried expression.

"So-take it with a grain of salt. There's no use dwelling on something that probably won't happen-there are far better things to worry about, like the Gnosis."

"Like the U-TIC Organization."

"Exactly."

Though she was supposed to be relieved at that moment considering the comparative analysis he had given her, for some reason she wasn't. She just didn't like the fact that it could happen-that U-DO was capable of doing all that Jr. had described.

"I wish U-DO never existed." MOMO said quietly, "All it seems to do is hurt people. What would you do, Ziggy? What would you do if that ever happened to you?"

"No one can ever tell how they would react to a situation until it actually happens. Better that you cross that bridge when you get to it."

MOMO nodded slowly as she let his words sink in. "That's why you never worry, isn't it? You don't have to. Just wait for something to happen and react."

"It never hurts to be prepared. If you find yourself concerned about something, one way to counter that is to be prepared. Then you could tell yourself even if this thing did happen, you're prepared."

"Well then, how do I prepare myself?"

"Maybe that's a question for Jr.-he's knows far more about U-DO than I do."

"I guess you're right." MOMO looked at him for a moment longer before deciding to take her leave. "Good-bye, Ziggy. Sorry to bother you."

"It was no trouble at all."

Ziggy watched her leave and then sighed. All this talk about U-DO was beginning to make him wonder as well. He knew next to nothing about U-DO, but he was sure that it was something that one needed to stay clear of. If only MOMO knew that he was the worst person to gain reassurance from about U-DO, she probably would not have come to him at all. He could have sent her away, he could have told her that there was good reason to worry, but he hadn't. Perhaps the reason had been his innate want to protect others, but he hadn't felt that sort of want before in a long time, why would it come back now?

Judging from the fact that MOMO was awake, everyone else probably was as well. Now was a better time than ever to go to the bridge or else stay here for the rest of the day. All he needed now was a reason or more like an excuse as to why he should go-other than the fact that he was bored. He stood up then certain that on the way, he would have figured out a plausible excuse.

With Jr. and the others around, there was little need of his protection at this point especially since they were simply on a ship headed towards their destination. Once the destination was made that would be the end of his mission. The thought should not have been as depressing as he felt that it was at that moment. He couldn't help but wonder if he was somehow growing attached to the little realian-that thought was the most depressing of all. Attachment had too many consequences, none of which Ziggy was ready to take on.

He had been walking down the corridor towards the mini transport that would take him to the bridge when the lights overhead began to flicker. His pace quickened a little, but then he heard the far off sounds of frantic footsteps coming his way. The familiar uniforms of the Durandal's workers came into view in surprising numbers. Ziggy stepped to the side attempting to avoid the ruckus. They seemed to be running in fear and some were shouting. Suddenly, MOMO came to mind and automatically he became focused on her safety.

He grabbed one of the few blue-haired realians that passed him. "What's happening?" he demanded.

"U-DO," she cried, "It's coming…" She forcefully pulled herself away from his grasp, but the cyborg caught her again. "Please…!"

"Where is she? Where is MOMO?"

The realian grew considerably more understanding as he said this, "In the park."

"Is there another way to get there? It seems everyone is running _away_ from where it is located."

"You have to hurry then. Go North from our location and take the first left. There should be a shuttle…If it's operable, tell it that you're going to the Park area. The door should open."

"Okay, thank you for your patience."

"Please, save MOMO for us."

"I will."

"Be careful. It's dangerous to go back there. According to my sensors, U-DO is traveling through the transport system and then taking over all the areas."

The last part of the sentence was lost in the commotion and soon the blue-haired realian was thrust back into the growing crowd. Ziggy forced his way North; the opposite direction of the crowd. Metal pounded on the ground as he jogged forth until he arrived at the shuttle. The cacophony had calmed down considerably as a deathly silence fell upon the place he stood in. By now the place was completely deserted.

He called out where he was going, but the door remained firmly closed. He called again two more times and then decided that it was utterly inoperable. Noticing that the shuttle was set on a track which would lead it through the tunnels to transport its passengers, he made his way to the tracks. He jumped down onto the low leveled ground and followed the path into the darkness. The further he progressed the more apprehensive he began to feel. Something was wrong…

Just as he arrived in the Park area he was overtaken by a crimson entity of immense force. He lost all bearings of where he was. His sight became consumed with red until it faded into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

U-DO

Chapter 3

He heard an angel's voice calling his name. At first it was cautious, but then it became increasingly anxious and fearful. The task of opening his eyes was harder than Ziggy had first suspected. His body wasn't responding correctly. He struggled for awhile until somehow the hindrance was lifted and he could open them. The first thing he saw, of course, was MOMO who looked down at him with troubled eyes.

MOMO stepped back as Ziggy climbed to his feet which was a rather painful ordeal. She could tell that he was disoriented as he looked first at his surroundings and then back at her.

"We're in the park," MOMO said in an attempt to reassure him.

He was still on the tracks. _What happened a few moments ago? Could that have all been…an illusion?_

"Are you okay?" MOMO ventured.

"…I'm fine. We should go. It's not safe here."

MOMO was relieved when he finally spoke. As long as he was okay she would be safe and protected. Exactly like when she was being held captive by the U-TIC, she was going to be led to safety. There was nothing to worry about. But this time was a little different.

"Ziggy," began MOMO as they were making their way down the dark tunnel, "I'm scared. Some kind of red energy passed over me and my sensors began malfunctioning. I tried to follow it, but then I found you…"

Ziggy looked back at her. "Then you witnessed it as well-the red energy."

"What happened, Ziggy. Did it do something to you?"

MOMO received no response and she began to worry about him. She couldn't bear the thought of the shining armor of her knight to be in any way tarnished. Suddenly, he stopped, his body stiffened; MOMO almost ran into him.

"Ziggy?"

"No…it was nothing."

They continued. Then he stopped again abruptly. This time she did run into him.

"What is it, Ziggy?"

"I'm sorry, but it sounds as if someone is up ahead."

MOMO's sensors were useless so she could not argue, but her worry grew.

The lights were still flickering up ahead as the duo stood there quietly. MOMO suddenly heard the pounding of three sets of feet on the ground coming towards them. MOMO and Ziggy were immediately wary and on guard. Three U-TIC soldiers met them, but the duo was ready.

The first one was made dead as Ziggy's blade swiped cleanly through the soldier's torso. The other two soldier's attention was solely on the much more dangerous Ziggy. They were taken by surprise as MOMO's scepter came up and sent an ether attack into each of their backs killing them upon contact.

MOMO stared guiltily at the victims; they would never move again.

"We must hasten, MOMO. More could follow."

This time the duo was running deciding that despite the noise they were making, it would be best not to get into anymore trouble. There was only two of them; it would be easy to ambush them. They had experience, however, it would not have been the first time the cyborg was put up against impossible odds.

Soon they neared the shuttle. Ziggy followed by MOMO slowed to a stop as they planned their next mode of action. They would have to climb from the track and back onto the upper ground level. But who was up there? They'd have to make sure the coast was clear before they made their move.


	4. Chapter 4

U-DO

Chapter 4

Ziggy, being taller than MOMO, checked if the coast was clear by taking a quick peak on the upper level and then ducking once again. Just as he had suspected, the coast was not clear. He turned back to the frightened MOMO and shook his head. Ziggy crouched and beckoned for her to do the same. MOMO looked up at him expectantly and he proceeded to relaying to her the plan he had decided on; she nodded quickly. The rest happened in a rush.

Ziggy climbed onto higher grounds at the opportune moment when the soldiers had their back to them, but he was quite noisy. Of course, Ziggy had taken this into account and was ready for them to be alerted of his presence. When the bullets came, he evaded them easily enough with minimal damage. He closed in on the nearest one hard and quickly in the chest with his outstretched blade. The next two came, but they were struck down by MOMO's ether attacks. Three more came but the duo was prepared or so MOMO had thought. As usual, Ziggy was supposed to take down the nearest soldier and MOMO was supposed to take down the remaining two. When he didn't rush forward immediately, MOMO knew something was wrong.

The soldiers were too close now. When she turned to Ziggy, she found that he was doubled over in pain. MOMO heard a sharp groan and thought the cyborg had somehow been shot. Devastated, she ran over to the injured cyborg. Meanwhile, the U-TIC soldiers now surrounded them with their rifles pointing at them.

"Step away from the cyborg," one of the soldiers commanded.

"B-but I can't! He's hurt!"

"MOMO…go," Ziggy said sharply.

Though she was startled by the tone of his voice, she obeyed without question. As she stepped slowly away from him, a sparkle of red caught her eye. She turned to him quickly and thought that maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. Then she saw it again like the ephemeral flash of a firefly, the red glint disappeared as soon as it appeared. The flickering lights overhead conflicted with her sight as her eyes had to keep adjusting and readjusting to the dark and then light. And Ziggy remained in the same bent position as if his entire body was in pain-she wasn't sure. The sparks persisted becoming more and more noticeable until even the soldiers who had at first been in denial began to see it as well. They had no idea what to make of it.

"Ziggy!" MOMO called in earnest.

"I told you MOMO-go. Go now."

His voice sounded strained and MOMO wondered if somehow his energy was gradually disappearing. Whatever was happening, she knew she wasn't going to leave his side.

"No, Ziggy, you know better. I'm not leaving!"

Suddenly, she felt a hard, cold hand grab her mouth and press down before she could protest.

"We have the realian, Tach. That's all we came for. Let's go!"

She struggled violently in his grip trying without success to cry out in distress-she knew that her voice would pull him back from the brink. Whatever was happening to him, she was sure that her voice would cut through everything else and he would return to his duty-bound self. She felt herself being carried, but her neck strained to see him again. At the very least, she wanted to catch his eye. All he had to do was look up and realize what was happening to her. It was like time itself ceased when those serious azure eyes met hers. His skin glistened now in the flickering light. She realized then that she had never seen him sweat before. She wondered how exhausted he was as he forced himself to move all for her sake. There was no trace of pain or frustration in his expression only a look of obligation.

Before she knew it, the soldier's grip loosened. Ziggy had pierced his back quickly and efficiently, but the other three were immediately retaliating.

"MOMO, move it now!" Ziggy shouted to MOMO who was more or less in the way.

This time she was on the move sensing that she was in line of fire. A split second later, the soldiers were firing upon the cyborg. MOMO shouted in terror. Without a second thought, she took out her scepter and shot down the soldiers with her fire ether. By then, Ziggy was on his knees as the damage began to take effect.

"Ziggy!" MOMO exclaimed as she ran to him.

"If you keep going ahead, you'll meet up with the others."

"But what if more soldiers come?"

"That's a chance you'll have to take, I'll only hinder your progress. I won't be of much help."

"No, Ziggy, I want to stay with you."

"Why are you so stubborn? It is your safety that matters the most. If you keep stalling, you won't make it."

"Ziggy, do you honestly think I'm going to leave you here?"

"You should, MOMO. That's exactly what you should do now. I can't protect you if you don't listen to me."

And then she saw it again, a red spark.

"Ziggy, what's wrong. Tell me what's wrong." She waited for him to answer, but he had grown silent. "Ziggy, please."

"I don't know what's wrong, MOMO," Ziggy replied finally. "Maybe it has something to do with before-I'm not sure, but there's nothing we can do for it now."

She was so close to him now that she saw the red glint clearly, in fact one flashed directly in front of her eyes startling her.

"Maybe…maybe Jr. could help-you said he knows more about U-DO than even you."

"Yes," Ziggy said latching onto her plan as an idea came to mind, "In my condition, I won't be able to make it to them, but maybe you could go find them up ahead and lead them back. Could you do that for me, MOMO?"

"Alright, Ziggy, I'll do it, but you have to promise me-don't die and don't move from this spot."

"I won't."

MOMO looked directly at him, but still she could not determine what was going through his mind. She'd have to move quick. There was no telling what Ziggy was going to do in her absence. She stood up slowly, but then was running as fast as her legs could take her exiting the area and running down the long corridor towards where the others apparently were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

U-DO

"MOMO, calm down!" Jr. said as the words began to rush from her mouth.

She was breathing hard. In her frenzied escape she had run into the others; Shion, chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jr.

"That story you told…I think there was some truth to it," she began again after a deep breath.

"You mean the one he told about a man who became U-DO's slave against his will?" Shion asked to MOMO.

"Yeah, that one."

"But, MOMO," Jr. cut in, "That can't really happen. If you were to come into contact with U-DO, you would die instantly…unless you're like my brother and can regenerate quickly."

"I _saw_ it, Jr. The U-DO…I think it is inside of him," MOMO clarified quickly.

"Who? You mean Ziggy?" Jr. asked as it donned on him who she was talking about. MOMO had taken to using pronouns, but it was rather obvious who she was talking about as he was the only person missing from their group.

"MOMO, if what you say is true, where exactly did the energy overtake you?" chaos asked.

"I was in the park area and the shuttle wasn't working so Ziggy had to use the tunnel that the shuttle usually takes to get there and that was when it happened. The red energy seemed to be invading the transport system and it flew right by me. It took me a moment to realize that Ziggy had been there at all and when I found him, he was unconscious."

"So it's really true-U-DO is actually on this ship," Jr. said almost to himself. "But how…?"

"There's no time to wonder about that," chaos said. "Where is he now, MOMO?"

MOMO pointed back to where she had ran from, "We have to hurry."

Before they took off down the hallway, a low chuckle was heard; the group turned to the source instinctively. The intruder wore a long red robe and donned an odd mask that consisted of a protruding beaklike structure and **two eye holes.**

"Who are you?" Jr. demanded at once.

"It's already too late," the man said ignoring the question, "The plan is proceeding just as it should."

"What plan," Jr. asked, "Explain yourself."

"I'll do no such thing. Rather you just sit back and watch as the plot unfolds." He began to walk towards them.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jr. proclaimed, "Whatever you have in store will end right here." Jr. slung out his guns immediately and aimed them at the robed man.

The robed man laughed, "Didn't you hear me before. It's already too late. Kill me if you want, but it won't solve anything. You have all upset the Compass of Order and it is time something is done about that."

Jr. fired a few dozens shots at the robed man, but they were all effectively deflected.

"What did I tell you? Anyone else want to join in?"

MOMO held her scepter firmly in her hand, chaos's gloves sparkled with a golden light, and Shion's weapon appeared on her arm ready for attack.

"Ah, I see. Despite the odds, you all want to fight me. Only fools would bother with bravery."


	6. Chapter 6

U-DO

Chapter 6

"Enough! Get out of the way!" MOMO shouted getting frustrated as their battle with the robed man wore on. "The longer we fight him, the less chance Ziggy has of surviving."

"There's no need to worry about Ziggy," the robed man declared. "He's quite fine. Worry more about your own well-being."

"What did you do to him?" MOMO questioned.

"Like I said, little doll, worry more about yourself."

/Z

An excruciating pain flowed through his entire body, but he did not cry out in pain rather he tried to work through it. With even more effort, he rose to a standing position. He grimaced as the throbbing seemed to increase agitated, he realized, by any type of movement. But he knew that he needed to move. The same apprehension from before was there again and he knew his instincts had never steered him wrong before.

One foot step, a burst of flames seemed to crawl up his leg. Another foot step, the same sensation in his other leg. Each step, the pain seemed to intensify until it became near unbearable. He had to keep reminding himself who he was doing this for, why he was subjecting himself to such discomfort. When the name MOMO came to mind, he would take another step forth.

"Why do you continue, Sauer. Lie down and die."

Ziggy knew that voice without ever turning to him, but he ignored it as he took another step.

"You must revel in pain, shunning the comforts that any sane man would gladly want to experience."

He couldn't waste his breath or muscles on responding so he didn't. Another step was taken. His hands clenched involuntarily as he felt the same type of sensation rushing through him.

"There won't be any reward at the end of the road, Sauer. Why struggle? Why waste your time on such weak ideals which possess even weaker foundations?"

On the next step, he felt his knees buckle a little, but he willed himself to remain upright. If he tumbled to the ground, he knew he wouldn't be able to lift himself again. Red sparks continued to plague his sight and with each step they became more plentiful.

"They're dead. The ones you call your friends-they are all dead."

Ziggy stopped in his tracks-one of the more easier maneuvers to do. "Don't…lie to me," he managed. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished that he hadn't said anything at all. The pain surged through his body once again.

"Now why would I lie?"

Ziggy could think of a million reasons why it would benefit the other to lie, but he said none of them.

"I told you that you could join me-and you could. That wasn't a lie; it still isn't. You can end your suffering right here and now if you want."

Ziggy remained immobile.

"But I know you. Somehow, in your mind, you believe that if you suffer more, then you're doing the right thing. Defying me was the worst decision you've ever made in your life. Admit it, Sauer."

Ziggy took another step and it was as if a rock had land on top of him and he had been utterly crushed-he let out a strained groan.

"Why don't you stop? When will you realize that this is completely pointless?"

"Trying to manipulate my mind is pointless! Ah!" Despite the punishment he would receive for responding, he did so anyway.

His sight was failing him. The edges of his vision was slowly turning to darkness, but the red, the red was always there.

"Such a waste really. We could use you. You could finally be appreciated in a form that befits you not this imitation of one that you have now. You would feel no more pain."

He couldn't tell where he was anymore. It felt as if he was staring directly at the sun as a bright red orange overtook his vision.

"Whether you decide to give up or not is irrelevant. Soon your body will answer for you. Your will can only take you so far."

He stepped forth aimlessly now as the brightness in his sight changed to a complete, uncompromising red.

"Not much longer now."

When Ziggy sensed some kind of barrier in front of him, he reached his hand out instinctively and felt the wall. He soon had both of his hands pressed upon it as he leaned his entire weight onto his arms. His energy continued to dwindle as the minutes passed and as he grew faint.

"Let it overtake you, Sauer, let it solve all your problems, let it grant all your deepest desires."

His hands were shaky only stilled by the fact that it was pressed against a wall and then he heard MOMO's voice.

"Ziggy, Ziggy! We're here! Hold on!"

"Give up, Sauer."

Ziggy heard their feet hurrying towards him despite it all.

"Voyager…" he whispered. That was all he could manage

"Ziggy, it's alright, we're here."

His attention was redirected to them.

"Can you do anything?" Shion asked Jr.

Gone were the red sparks, in fact if it weren't for Ziggy's apparent exhaustion, there would have been no telltale sign of U-DO. But his eyes were closed in pain and no one could possibly see the state of his pupils.

"I can sense it," Jr. said finally, "Old man, how do you feel?"

Ziggy had to muster up quite a bit of effort to respond, "Pain," he responded singularly.

"Pain where?" Jr. continued.

He held on to the wall so tightly that when he sank to his knees a loud scraping sound emitted from the dragging contact of his metallic fingers. He didn't have the presence of mind to simply lift them so the others were subject to the earsplitting screeching sound the entire way down. They gathered around him now.

"Pain where, old man, tell me where?"

He was so still that for a moment, Jr. thought that he had lost him completely.

"Everywhere," he managed.

"Wait-"

"I told you, it's too late," said the same voice from before.

The group turned to the robed man who had appeared before them.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Shion declared, "How can you be alive?"

"Because I'm invincible. Understand."

The entire group-Jr., Shion, MOMO, KOS-MOS, and chaos-stood protectively in front of their injured friend sensing that the robed man was part of the reason he was in that condition to begin with.

"Fools. Perhaps, you should be trying to protect yourself. He has no need for it."

"We'll kill you again if we have to," Jr. shouted, "This is my ship and you're not welcomed."

Ziggy heard the arguing voices of the others. While it was encouraging, their voices were fast fading away from him.

"Open your eyes, Sauer. Perhaps you might see them one last time before…"

"Before what?"

Ziggy gritted his teeth after he spoke as he felt the pain continue its dominance over him. Gradually, he felt his consciousness vanishing along with his resolve.

"Before you die, of course."

The wall in front of him appeared as he opened his eyes yet there was something wrong with it. There was something wrong with the world. The red tint was always there altering his sight. He felt something move under his hand and then roll under his other hand. The round form continued its way into the center of his view. He had no idea what to make of it or if he was the only one seeing this. All too quickly, a clawed hand ripped through the wall and grabbed his entire face. As hard as he tried, he couldn't resist its grip and he felt himself being dragged and pulled into the wall, into the hole that the claw had recently made. His voice wouldn't work, nothing seemed to work.

"Die," came an unfamiliar voice, "Die."

When his head was completely submerged, all he could see was darkness. The rough hand still gripped onto him, but there was nothing to see.

"Ziggy! Ziggy! Please don't be…please don't be…" MOMO's voice cried out.

"Damn it, he was just a diversion!" Jr. proclaimed in realization.

All their voices sounded muffled and odd, but he knew it was them. He tried to pull himself out of the wall or at least away from the hand's grip, but he realized that he couldn't move.

"Ah, c'mon, old man-you're not really dead, are ya?" Jr.'s voice called out to him.

"Your eyes. Open your eyes. Show them," Voyager's voice encouraged.

It was the same phenomenon from before, he couldn't open them under his own volition. Only when the weight was lifted, only when the key was unlocked would they obey his command. He heard a gasp when he stared up into the bright world; somehow he was on his back and all he saw was the ceiling. He felt his body being lifted as if some other force was doing so for him. It was as if he were watching a movie, he had no control of the scene before him. He saw Jr. first, then Shion, then KOS-MOS and chaos, and finally MOMO which his eyes stayed on for a moment longer than usual.

Why were they edging away from him? For some reason, his feet stepped forth without much effort at all. It was then that Ziggy realized that the pain was gone.

"Z-Ziggy? Are you alright?" MOMO asked trying to hide her fear.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ziggy had wanted to say, but those were not the words that came forth. "It is time that the Compass of Order was obeyed. All of you will die."

Ziggy was startled by the new voice-it was his, but there was something sinister about its, something that hadn't been there before. More and more he felt as if he was simply being privy to someone else's life. The words that he wanted to say wouldn't come forth, his actions were completely involuntary and that was when it hit him-he was being controlled by another force.

"Yes, Sauer, now you understand. You will help me now. You are my slave."

"No! I know he's in there somewhere! Leave Ziggy alone!" MOMO cried out.

"MOMO," he wanted to respond, "Get out of here-it isn't safe," but no such thing came forth. Instead: "He is no longer of your concern. Now all of you will have to face your deaths-there is no way around this."

"I don't get it? If you wanted to kill us, why take over his body? Why not someone who was younger…more capable," Jr. asked.

"No, I wanted him, boy. Call it a…personal vendetta. Besides, one doesn't need too many advantages to destroy all of you. It's a miracle you've managed to live this long."

And Ziggy felt himself being strangled with sudden ferocity. "Die, you nuisance. Just die." And finally after his long struggle, he lost consciousness.

His eyes seemed to shine brighter as he finally gained full control. Somehow the others knew as well that all was lost. Even MOMO who had been trying to convince everyone not to attack him knew that they would have to soon enough. The battle began soon after. Jr., of course, was in the forefront, but soon Shion, chaos, and MOMO joined in. However, the efforts did little to faze the empowered cyborg. KOS-MOS stood at ready fully aware that her teammates would do little especially since they couldn't bypass his defenses. As they lay on the ground in defeat, KOS-MOS ran forth at maximum speed.

Soon the cyborg and KOS-MOS were in a one on one battle and it seemed as if they were equally matched. One well-placed punch by KOS-MOS, however, sent the cyborg flying. She didn't allow for him to retaliate as she followed him to his landing spot, grabbing his hand to pull him forth and ram another hard punch in the face which sent him reeling.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion shouted in warning, "Don't kill him!"

One metal hand held his face gingerly as he climbed back to his feet. KOS-MOS stood confidently before him. From a side-glance, he sent her a chilling glare, one that sent KOS-MOS on guard seconds before the cyborg sprang to his feet and was attacking her once again. He was even more fierce than before and KOS-MOS was forced to take some damage. For some reason, when KOS-MOS tried regain her offense she was always thwarted. Her sensors relayed to her then that Ziggy was actually becoming more and more powerful. After calculating what the cyborg on his own was capable of, she knew this fight should have been over much sooner, but that was not the case.

He grabbed her by the hair when her energy stores began to be depleted. Her view was immediately blocked by his metal hand. Before she knew it a large spark of electricity flashed from his hand and she fell like deadweight onto the ground.

"I know who should be next, Sauer-if you can hear me-it should be MOMO. I sense that you are quite connected to her. It would give me great pleasure to do the honors."

The cyborg stood motionlessly for a moment searching for any sign of Ziggy's will, but there was nothing.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight. Was that a preview before or was that all you had?"

The cyborg's echoed footsteps moved towards the weakened MOMO who had only then begun to struggle back to her feet. The others had been trying to do the same. Before MOMO could get far, the cyborg pulled her up by her neck. The others winched as they heard her distinct choking noises. It was clear that he was going to suffocate her to death.

"Z-Ziggy!" she managed.

MOMO looked fearlessly into his blood-red eyes and for a short second they disappeared and his blue eyes could be seen, but just as suddenly they returned to its previous hue. His grip only became tighter.

"You don't have to listen to them, Ziggy. You don't have to listen to anyone," she croaked.

"Shut-up, you wench! It seems realians don't know when to die."

MOMO quieted immediately, frightened of the voice and her choking noises resumed.

"Let her go, old man!" Jr. cried drawing his attention. The telltale sign of red dragon mode began to appear as a red mist began to rise around him.

"Finally, someone who wants to put up a decent fight," the cyborg said with a grin. "Alright, I'll play your game a little longer. Entertain me."

The hand that clutched MOMO thrust her off to the side with surprising strength. Before MOMO reached the ground even before Shion could shout the order out, KOS-MOS leaped to her feet and caught the sailing MOMO in her arms.

"You pick on her, you pick on me, old man. I don't know what's gotten into you, but this has to stop!" Jr. yelled out.

Red Dragon Mode was activated.

"Let's see what you got, boy," the cyborg cried with relative intensity.

Red power enveloped the cyborg and expanded responding to Jr.'s sphere of anti-U-DO waves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

U-DO

MOMO and the others watched the light show from afar as one sphere of red energy contested to overtake the other. While Jr.'s effort was great he could feel the beginnings of his energy being pushed back. He wondered incredulously how the cyborg was able to channel so much U-DO waves without deteriorating or going insane under the pressure-Jr. was unprepared for the intensity.

Then Jr. felt it for certain now; his energy was being pushed by inch by inch. _No you don't! I can't let you do this! Everyone is counting on me. _He used his own words to encourage himself to put forth more energy and suddenly he began to tap into energy stores he hadn't known he had-the kind of energy that Albedo was always anxious to draw out of him. Now, however, it would serve its purpose for a better reason. Jr.'s cries became even more fierce as more and more energy left him. He heard the cyborg's harsh cries in the distance far louder and deeper than his, but he knew that the cyborg could not possibly keep up with his current output-no single man could contain so much U-DO and still exist.

Eventually, Jr.'s prophecy came to pass just as he fell to his knees in exhaustion. The cyborg had been thrown back quite a distance before colliding with a wall and losing consciousness in defeat. Jr. remembered MOMO then and tried to gather himself back up, but she had already come to his side kneeling beside him.

"Don't get up too quickly, Jr. I'm fine," MOMO said reassuringly.

She stood up again and looked over at the slumped figure of Ziggy. She began to walk towards him, but Jr. grabbed her hand. Looking back, she was surprised to see that Jr. had risen to his feet so quickly.

"He's dangerous, MOMO."

"We have to-"

Her words caught in her throat as the cyborg's eyes opened once again. Crimson eyes stared at her as if beckoning her to come forth at her own risk. There was an unmistakable feeling of foreboding that MOMO could not ignore. He made no move the entire time.

"Ziggy…?" MOMO asked softly as she stepped forth.

Jr. still held her hand as they both moved closer unsure of Ziggy's current condition. A thick stream of blood flowed down the side of his face from the impact he had made with the wall.

"Ziggy, please. Say something, anything. Tell me if you're alright."

His expression seemed contemplative until finally he spoke. "MOMO, why are you still here? I thought I told you to-"

"Oh, Ziggy! You're back!"

Her sudden decision to run the remaining distance between them and Ziggy surprised Jr. so much that he lost grip of her hand as she went in for an enthusiastic hug. MOMO might not have been able to see it, but Jr. saw the shocked expression on his face-the fact that this was the Ziggy they were used to was confirmed; he would not have been prepared for a hug not even from MOMO who had never until then dared to do such a thing.

Yet there was something there below the surface. First of all, his eyes had not returned to normal, but Jr. could also sense the U-DO that still infected him. The dominance of the waves had been significantly diminished, but it was still there. It was high time that MOMO was made aware of the danger she was putting herself into by getting so close to him despite his regaining of some sense of self.

"MOMO, that's enough. Get back before you get yourself hurt."

She still held onto him tightly as if he was going to slip away from her again, but Ziggy was in agreement with Jr. and he began to pry her loose.

"Ziggy…"

"It's for your own safety. Please, I don't believe I'm fit any longer to be your bodyguard."

"How could you say that? You're talking to me right now."

"MOMO, I can still feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The red energy; U-DO."

Only a hint of shock crossed MOMO's features. "I don't care. Fight it, like you're fighting it now."

"I'm not sure how much more longer I have, but I'm sure it couldn't be long and I don't want you anywhere near when…"

MOMO closed her eyes when he said this, "Maybe if…maybe if I stayed near, I could help you maintain control."

Ziggy shook her head, "That would be too dangerous."

By then, the others-Shion, KOS-MOS, and chaos-had come over to them relieved at first that the fight was over, but then downcast as Jr. explained their circumstance.

"Finish what you've started."

All of them turned to the new voice only to find that it was the same red masked man from before.

"You again?" Jr. proclaimed, "Do we have to finish you off again?"

"Brave talk from someone so weak," the red masked man retorted, "But I was talking to your friend-the one you call 'Ziggy'."

"You guys have nothing to talk about," Jr. said stepping forth, "Your little trick didn't work."

"Is that what you call it, little boy?-a trick? When dealing with U-DO it is far from such a trivial word."

"That just makes it worse, doesn't it?" Jr. went on to say, "You went through all that trouble only to have it fail at the last minute."

"I wouldn't start celebrating too quickly. You of all people can still sense it within him. Eventually, he will succumb. Do you hear me realian? No amount of coaxing will stop the inevitable."

MOMO glared back at him with contempt.

"Aw, such raw emotion. No wonder Albedo is so taken with these mechanical dolls. Ziggy, how long will it take, do you suppose?-a few days, minutes, seconds, maybe. I beseech you, follow what your body really wants to do-it would be so much more easy. Kill them."

MOMO still held on to Ziggy, but he was finally able to pull her off. Before she could reattach herself, Ziggy sent her a look so icy that she decided against it.

"Will you do it?" the red masked man inquired.

Everyone watched as Ziggy climbed to his feet once again and they stepped back a few paces as his haunting eyes passed over all of them. For a moment they were undecided on whether they should defend themselves until Ziggy spoke once again.

"It is…wrong…" Ziggy said with clenched fists.

Jr. sensed the U-DO regaining its dominance as if the longer Ziggy stayed in the red masked man's presence the more the dormant waves became active. That was when it hit him. If the masked man was somehow controlling U-DO to some extent (it seemed likely since it was part of his plan), he could probably tamper with its intensity.

"Whatever you have to say, you say to us. Ziggy's got nothing to say to you," Jr. said stepping forth.

"Jr., you can't defeat him."

Jr. glanced back at Ziggy after he said this, "We have to do something. Or else…"

"There's only one way."

Jr. stepped out of the way as Ziggy walked forth towards the masked man.

"Your tenacity is admirable, Ziggy."

"Unwittingly, you've given me the power to destroy you."

"You would tap into that power willingly knowing full well it is the very thing that you resist?"

"I'll have to take my chances."

"If you insist, but you see you'll have to fight fire with fire."

"Stand back everyone," Ziggy warned.

With Jr. pulling MOMO along, the others obeyed.

U-DO radiated from the very pores of the masked man. He became encased in the ecstasy of power as it escaped him and expanded instantaneously. The cyborg glowered red and his hands clasped together purposefully. His hands came apart from each other carefully as red energy swirled in the growing space between his hands. When the space became at least three feet, he released the massive energy. His hands continued touching the energy as it was thrown toward the opposing energy. Ziggy continued enlarging the energy sphere and the masked man continued unleashing his fury.

Jr. looked on as his mind went over all the things that they could be doing. He knew, however, what Ziggy would want them to do.

"Everyone, he's giving us a chance to escape."

They all looked towards him in slight disbelief as he said this.

"Look, Ziggy knows we won't be able to defeat him and he might not as well," Jr. said and then he took a deep breath, "He'd want us to leave and get out of harms way while we can. All his work would have been for nothing if we're still here."

"He's right," chaos said speaking up, "Ziggy knew full well what he was getting himself into."

"How could you say that?" MOMO cried out, "I'm not just going to leave him."

chaos placed a gloved hand on her shoulders, "We must leave, but you should never give up hope."

MOMO looked over at Shion and she gave her a reassuring look. Then MOMO looked up into chaos's strange melancholic eyes and nodded. Soon they were running together to the dock area.

/Z

Ziggy felt his bearings slipping; the masked man was simply stronger and he had known this fact before he had made his decision. Ziggy's sense of what was right and wrong was still a bit muddled, but something internal, something that could never be converted, shined through the turmoil. He realized that the source of his problems was none other than the man standing before him-not Voyager, not U-DO, but him.

And there was the anger; an emotion he hadn't experienced in decades and decades. Perhaps the presence of U-DO had incited it, but Ziggy felt it as clear as day. He didn't know yet what he was angry at, but he decided to use it alongside his output of power, he knew it would intensify his energy. It was more than what he had bargained for.

He hadn't known how much anger he held inside himself, but when he let it come forth, it was near overwhelming. Ever since the moment he had reawakened as a cyborg, all his emotions had been controlled and subdued simply for the sake of effectiveness. He had only been able to acknowledge this fact, but now he realized that he hadn't liked that at all. There were a dozen and one situations in which he knew at that moment he would have reacted differently-his existence could only be described with one word: control. Before, he thought he was okay with this fact, but he didn't like it one bit. Much to his surprise, he hated being controlled and that if everything were to return to normal, he'd go right back to the same temperament as before-too controlled to tell the difference.

Ziggy's energy increased twofold completely cutting through the opposition and striking the masked man dead on. The red garbed man dissipated into all the energy.


	8. Chapter 8

U-DO

Chapter 8

Emotions were something completely foreign to Ziggy, especially the more extravagant ones like anger or fear. Before, he was able to become "discontent" with a situation, but not angry. He was able to feel a bit apprehensive and cautious about something, but not fearful. He felt that fear now.

Both of his hands-the gloved and the mechanical one-shook on their own accord. It was the first time really for as long as he could remember that he was afraid for his life. Anytime death was near, he was always so calm, so ready for it to occur, but now somehow it was a little different. The natural human feeling of self-preservation-a long suppressed trait-took him by surprise. Along with it came the fear of death.

Below the surface, he could still feel the U-DO waves raging against his will, slowly but surely chipping away at his resolve. Jr. understood more than anyone else that he wouldn't last under such circumstances. Every passing moment, his ability to distinguish between what was right and wrong was becoming more and more difficult.

And there it was, the rumbling. U-DO once again was making itself known. It was the Durandal's turn to face its wrath-the ship was going to be destroyed along with him. Though he feared for his death, he had no desire to follow the others to the dock area; he cared too much about their well-being and what his presence would mean for them. He had to convince himself to stay put instead of sprinting off to safety as he wanted to do.

"Ziggy…"

Impossible, Ziggy had thought at once, why is she still here? He turned, startled, to MOMO's small voice. "What are you…doing here?"

MOMO stepped back a little, put off by all the emotion Ziggy displayed at that moment. She could finally read what had been hidden under the surface-surprise, concern, guilt, fear.

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't leave you here by yourself…"

"No, you didn't scare me; you surprised me and I'm concerned and fearful of your safety-guilty because you feel so obligated to make sure that I'm alright."

"You're different somehow-something about you has changed."

"Besides the fact that I've been infected with U-DO waves and I continue to wrestle with the idea of decimating all of you as I was told to do?"

MOMO stepped back a little more, "Not that. Something else."

"I wonder sometimes if you care about your life, MOMO. Why do you constantly put yourself into these precarious situations? Have you no sense of self-preservation?"

"It's because I care, Ziggy. I think maybe I care too much, but I can't change that. I don't want to."

"But you care so little of yourself. It's as if…you want to die."

Ziggy took one step closer to her, she took a step back.

"I don't _want _to die, but what about you? Who's going to worry for your safety?"

"You want to live, don't you?"

MOMO noticed the strain in his voice and the effort it took to still his hands-the ones that yearned to tear her apart. He held them now, tightly. She realized that Jr. had justly accused him of being dangerous, but she couldn't believe him until she had seen it for herself. The same sinister tone in his tone was returning and she could see the beads of sweat on his face increase.

"This ship won't last long," Ziggy continued, "Perhaps your plan to come back here was ill-conceived. You could be with your friends now safely on Elsa ready to launch before Durandal collapses on itself, but you're here."

He took another step towards her and she stepped back again. Her eyes grew wide with terror as he continued his advance. Soon she was backed into a corner. The rumbling around them had persisted and it was difficult for her to keep her footing. She found herself on the ground looking up fearfully at the looming figure of Ziggy. He stood confidently before her, unaffected by the rocking ship.

"Please…" MOMO pleaded fearfully.

She held her arms up defensively shutting her eyes, waiting for him to strike. A minute came and went and nothing occurred. Then she felt herself being scooped into strong, familiar arms and then she heard the crashing of metal feet on the ground as her savior sprinted down the corridor to the mini transport. Just as quickly as that, she felt safe again and her arms came down.

"Are we…?"

"You can't stay here. I'm taking you to the Elsa where you should have been before."

There was the voice she was used to marked with duty-bound earnestness. The world slipped quickly by until they stopped momentarily at the mini transport. It hadn't been working before, but it was worth a try now to see if it had magically rebooted itself-they'd reach the dock area a lot quicker on the transport. Otherwise, Ziggy was going to have pick up the pace if he wanted to get to the Elsa before it took off assuming that the crew hadn't noticed MOMO's absence by then.

"Dock area," MOMO yelled out to the shuttle upon seeing it.

Much to their surprise, the doors opened. Ziggy wasted no time gawking at the impossibility and climbed into the shuttle. It was slower than Ziggy remembered, but still efficient enough. He set her down as soon as he had gotten into the transport and now she sat across from him as they sped through the tunnels. She found herself noting Ziggy's appearance. A grayish purple tinge had formed beneath his startling eyes as if he was more ready to climb into the bed rather than take her to safety. His skin seemed quite moist by then as if the entire time the sun had beaming down on him. MOMO knew then for certain that his strength was dwindling. For now, as she looked at him, he seemed tired and strained. When he noticed her gaze, she looked away quickly unable to look at him directly. For the longest second in her life, she felt his steady gaze upon her until the shuttle doors opened once again. Before she knew it, she was in his arms again and they were making their way towards the Elsa which was, much to MOMO's surprise, taking off.

"What are we going to do," MOMO said quietly with a tremble, "It's already leaving."

"Don't worry."

MOMO looked up at him in surprise wondering how he could sound so calm when all was about to be lost.

"Hold on to me tightly and close your eyes."

MOMO obeyed him without question and she felt herself being taken forth at incredible speeds. She heard a loud boom just as they breached the speed of sound. MOMO gripped him even harder. For a long moment, she felt herself soaring through the air. The temperature around her rose as Ziggy shot through the air like a missile. His metal hand reached out and grabbed hold of the ship's launching strip on its belly-the very same place he and MOMO had first arrived on the ship after the Pleroma rescue.

"The catapult," MOMO realized as she looked up, "We have to tell them to close it!"

For now, Ziggy was able to maintain balance, but MOMO had no idea for how long.

"Can you get in contact with the others?" Ziggy asked MOMO.

"Yes," MOMO said as she took out her communicator and contacted the ship.

She waited for the signal to be sent through and then she immediately explained their situation and what needed to be done. Jr. had just then given the orders to turn back as he had just then realized that they had lost MOMO in the commotion. Now, however, he was on his way to their position to bring them to safety.


	9. Chapter 9

U-DO

Chapter 9

This time the catapult was able to respond to the ship automatically, but Jr. still wanted to make sure that all was well.

Ziggy set MOMO down as soon as he thought it was safe and that she would be able to stand on her own. MOMO watched as her exhausted friend sat down against the steel wall.

"Thank you, Ziggy."

"MOMO, you knew I couldn't just let you stay on that ship-but you didn't think things through. Your life was in grave danger."

MOMO walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "But you were there so there was nothing to worry about."

"Why do you keep saying things like that?"

"Because I don't want to stop believing in you."

She felt him shuttering slightly under her touch as if it were cold. He made sure not to look directly at her sensing that it would make her uncomfortable.

"I wish that you wouldn't try so hard…" Ziggy looked down from her and slowly his eyes closed from sheer exhaustion.

"Ziggy? Are you alright?"

But he had become unresponsive as she called his name out over and over. Soon she quieted and sat down next to him with a despondent expression fearing the worst.

"He's probably tired," Jr. said finally making it to their position.

/Z

_The ceiling was high above him and strange images decorated the vast space. The images weren't created by simple lines but instead by diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. He touched the wall near him and felt the realistic hardness of the jewels. Light reflected off the shiny rocks making the domed room vibrant with color. Ziggy, who stood in the middle of it all, seemed painted in a collage of colors._

_Then a bright light sparked in front of him. A little girl by the name of Nephilim soon replaced it. Her characteristic enigmatic expression drew curiosity from him._

"_This is your last refuge, Sauer, from the turmoil that rages against your soul. Locked up in their designated prisons, the rage grew stronger. Then the prisons were unlocked and the rage pushes out and proceeds to consuming whatever is in its way. Chaos follows and you retreat to the last place where you must make your stand. The house of your soul remains; shining through among all other things. A soul that has been hidden away from prying eyes, but one that drives fear into those who seek to destroy."_

"_Little girl…"_

"_Think on these things, Sauer."_

"Ziggy, are you awake? We have to go," MOMO called for the last time.

It was the first thing he heard upon waking once again

"It's just as I feared," Jr. said to MOMO, "We may be too late."

But Ziggy, despite the odds, looked up to MOMO's worried face. He watched as her sad expression became a smile.

"See, I told you-he wouldn't just give up like that. Can you stand, Ziggy?"

Ziggy used the wall as support as he climbed back to his feet. MOMO noticed immediately that he was quite disoriented and for a moment, she knew for sure that he wasn't certain of where he was.

"We made it to the Elsa," MOMO informed him, "We're safe."

"Elsa," he said slowly, "And the Durandal, it's-"

"Right about now, it'll be completely consumed by U-DO," Jr. said as he looked away, "But we can't worry about that now." He looked back over at Ziggy. "I have a plan to fix you up as good as new. As soon as I'm able to get in contact with Gaignun, we could link up and drive the U-DO waves out of your body."

"You can really do that?" MOMO asked looking at him incredulously.

"MOMO, it's what us URTVs were designed to do." Jr.'s gaze remained on Ziggy, "Now all you have to do is hold out until then. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try my best."

Jr. saw uncertainty behind his eyes, but it was a completely normal feeling. Not many people who were infected with U-DO would have made it this far. Jr. was anticipating the moment when he went off the deep end. Perhaps he would transform into a monster or arbitrarily start attacking the nearest person-Jr. was quite familiar with the effects of the waves. Ziggy's skin was pallid now and he seemed to have an uncontrollable tremble in his hands, though he was trying to conceal as much from him.

MOMO stayed beside him the entire time as they exited the room. Jr. was in the lead of the trio. Ziggy was lagging, Jr. noticed, in fact he seemed rather faint, but Jr. continued to lead the way. They stepped into the elevator and it shot up to the first floor.

"I think it would be best if you waited in the residential area," Jr. said at last as they stepped out of the elevator.

Jr. could tell that MOMO didn't want to leave Ziggy's side, but he gave her a stern look.

"You want to keep him isolated?" MOMO asked incredulously. "Jr., you can't do that-anything could happen. I need to be there. At least someone needs to be there so he won't-"

"That's enough, MOMO. Can't you see? You've done enough already. We're all looking out for your safety and we can't do that if you keep putting yourself in harms way."

"You know, Ziggy said the same thing. I'm tired of everyone looking after me all the time. I'm fine, okay. Just let me do this."

"Then you'll have to ask him if he wants you to stay. Hey, old man…"

But he seemed to be in his own world. His crimson pupils stared blankly at an arbitrary object.

"Hey, old man," Jr. said shaking him, "Snap out of it."

He slowly turned his attention to Jr. as if in a daze.

"Ziggy, I'm going to stay with you," MOMO said confidently, "Is that alright with you?"

"MOMO…of course not. There's just…there's just too much at stake. I need to be alone."

"Don't say that!" MOMO shouted startling Ziggy.

"I'm sorry, but the most logical thing for you to do is stay as far you can from me. Back there, on Durandal, it could have turned out very differently-"

"But it didn't," MOMO interrupted, "Because you didn't let it. Even when there was no one watching, you were still able to resist."

"I refuse to gamble with people's lives. There is no guarantee that I won't-"

"There's never been a guarantee especially not for my safety."

"MOMO-"

"No-"

"Stop interrupting me!"

MOMO had never heard that tone of voice before from him; she immediately quieted. Jr. was already on guard.

"You try my patience. MOMO, you think you're making things better, but all you're doing is making it worse. It's like waving a slice of cheese in front of a mouse or a steak in front of a dog. Every moment you're near, it becomes more and more difficult-when anyone is for that matter. It is better that I was alone with no temptations."

Tears were streaming from MOMO's eyes by then, but those crimson eyes looked at her with no hint of compromise

"You can't do it all on your own," MOMO said stubbornly.

"I know."

MOMO was surprised by this admission, but he didn't continue.

"Don't follow me," Ziggy warned as he turned from her.

MOMO watched as Jr. led her ailing bodyguard to his quarters. The residential areas were separated in two sections; one for males and one for females. Ziggy had the entire male residential area to himself. He settled himself on the couch with crossed arms.

"Rest if you must, old man. I'll get Gaignun as soon as possible, okay?"

Ziggy looked over at the red headed URTV and nodded knowingly. Jr. took his leave just as quietly. Ziggy's eyes returned to the floor and he stilled himself considerably. Everything about himself felt unstable as if he would fall apart at any moment. His hands shook freely now in his lap making soft clinking sounds on the metal. His entire body trembled and Ziggy could find no way to stop it. All the while, he felt the U-DO waves strange and threatening. He was in constant battle now. His body wanted to exit the room and go to the bridge to finish the job, but his mind wanted to stay where he was and wait.

But he felt so tired. He wondered suddenly if rest would actually do him some good. He had closed his eyes before and nothing bad had happened-in fact, the U-DO waves seemed less active, almost calm. And then he decided he would do just that-he closed his eyes. Then, when he decided that all was well, he made himself a little more comfortable. After all, he was the only person in the room and the couch he sat on was quite long, long enough for him to lie down.

Time seemed to pass quicker as he found himself in a half-sleep. For awhile, he felt completely calm, but then he began to dream. Little did he know of chaos's presence as he entered the room. chaos walked over to the couch and looked down at him with concerned eyes. Somehow, he sensed the waves surging fiercely now within the cyborg.

"Peace, Ziggy," chaos whispered as he placed a calming hand on his forehead. "You're almost there."

His breath had quickened for a few moments, but now it slowed considerably. chaos stayed for awhile sufficiently regulating all of the other's functions until he was comfortable enough to rest peacefully. Ziggy must have figured out then that emotions directly affected U-DO. Someone who was naturally calm had a better chance of maintaining extended control over U-DO than someone who was characteristically hot-tempered. chaos knew that out of all of them if such an infection were to befall them, Ziggy would have been the best choice. Yet U-DO could not be kept under control forever. Eventually, the strain would become too much. For now, Ziggy only needed to remain calm.

Suddenly, the lights overhead became red and started blinking slowly. chaos anticipated the loud siren that would follow. Ziggy was startled from his sleep and once again the U-DO waves became quite active.

"Ziggy, the ship is under attack."

He looked over at chaos with a confused expression, "Under attack?"

"Yes, do not be startled. Concentrate on calming yourself." chaos waited before he continued. "The Red Testament is in his E.S. and is attacking the ship. The shields should keep us safe for awhile, but we'll soon have to retaliate."

"I thought I killed him before. Why is he back?"

"He cannot be killed," chaos answered automatically, "He can only be stalled. His form will regenerate no matter what anyone does to him, but as of now, you are our best chance."

Ziggy's suspicions of chaos knowing more than what was normal was, at that moment, confirmed, but he listened closely. He was grateful that they had someone so knowledgeable on their side. With all the phenomenon that seemed to be occurring lately, it was nice to have someone who could accurately explain the situation.

"What is it that I have to do?" Ziggy asked the other.

"With the U-DO waves that are left within you, you could destroy him for a long period of time. By unleashing the waves on him, you will expend the rest that are in you."

"Unleashing the U-DO waves. That sounds reckless-I was barely able to reclaim myself the last time I did that."

"Trust me, Ziggy, it is the only way."

"Do you doubt that URTVs can do what they were created to do?"

"No, I don't, but this ship will be destroyed before anything like that could occur."

Ziggy suddenly saw how desperate their situation was. "Alright, I'll do it."

He stood up from the couch then just as the door to the residential area opened.

"chaos, Ziggy, the ship is under attack," Shion informed them, "We should all get to the bridge. Are you feeling alright, Ziggy?"

"Shion," Ziggy said momentarily.

"Shion, he isn't feeling well," chaos cut in, "Perhaps he should stay here."

Shion looked over at Ziggy. His skin seemed pasty and everything about him seemed shaky and unkempt. Even his hair seemed disorderly as strands of hair fell onto his forehead. And his eyes, they seemed to glare at anything he looked at. Its crimson tint was still rather unsettling to Shion.

"Maybe he should," Shion replied finally.

"I'll go with you, Shion," chaos said. He turned back to Ziggy then and gave him a knowing look.

Ziggy knew what chaos was trying to convey to him and returned a nearly indiscernible nod. He waited for a few minutes until he was sure the coast was clear before he exited the room. It was do or die.


	10. Chapter 10

U-DO

Chapter 10

"Our shields won't last much longer!" Matthew shouted over all the ruckus.

Elsa was taking heavy damage from the constant pounding of the E.S. that insisted on attacking them. Elsa's retaliation had done absolutely nothing to the E.S., however.

"Damn it, we have to do _something_," Jr. said in frustration. His mind was frantically searching for a solution and the only one that sounded the most plausible was deploying the A.G.W.S.

The large E.S. struck again and the crew had to take care to keep their balance.

"Little Master, someone is trying to breach the hatch!" Matthew informed as a warning popped up on the screen.

"Who is it?"

"I'll pull it up on the screen-you're not going to believe this."

A large image of Ziggy forcing his way through the hatch was seen as clear as day. Jr. stared in complete disbelief.

"What does he think he's doing?" Shion cried out.

"Well, he's always been rather sacrificial…" Jr. thought out loud.

"Jr.!" MOMO said in horror, "Do something, he's going to get himself hurt."

The moment when Ziggy lost all of his bearings was finally here, Jr. thought to himself.

"Put me on the speakers," Jr. said to Matthew.

"Alright, Little Master," he said automatically. A moment passed before he gave Jr. the go ahead.

"Look, old man, you have to pull yourself together. What do you possibly hope to do going out in the middle of all of this?"

Ziggy stopped his activity for a few moments as he heard the voice.

"Think about what you're doing," Jr. said.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I appreciate your concern. Tell, MOMO, not to worry."

Jr. was taken aback-he seemed quite lucid and certain of what he was about to do. "What are you about to do?"

"It's too difficult to explain at this moment. The Elsa doesn't have much more time-and I don't either."

Before anyone could respond or for MOMO to cut into the conversation, Ziggy used his electric energy to shatter the camera.

"Ziggy! Don't go! Whatever you think you have to do, please don't do it!"

Ziggy heard MOMO's shrill voice coming from the speaker that he couldn't at this point discover its location, but it didn't matter either way. He ignored her pleading voice knowing that there was no way around what he had to do. Suddenly, the entire ship went dark.

On the bridge, everyone moved in closer to one another.

"Everyone, stay close," chaos warned.

Everything had gotten unnervingly quiet and they felt the need to hold hands as the silence dragged on. Jr. held MOMO close as if she was in danger of disappearing. KOS-MOS stood apart from the group however as she looked out into the starry sky beyond.

"Save us, Ziggy," KOS-MOS said quietly as bright blue eyes stared outside.

Suddenly, a blinding light overtook them all and it was as if they had all been transported to a heavenly realm. Everyone covered their eyes in a futile attempt to protect them from the light, but chaos and KOS-MOS looked on knowingly. chaos turned to KOS-MOS and she acknowledged him with a nod. Then she walked towards the door and exited the bridge.

/Z

"Is he alright?" Shion asked at once as soon as she saw them

After the light had disappeared, the E.S. was nowhere to be seen and KOS-MOS had mysteriously vanished. Shion, chaos, MOMO and Jr. had quickly exited the bridge only to find KOS-MOS and Ziggy walking towards them. He leaned heavily onto the android-something that Shion would never thought she would see.

"His vitals appear to be at sufficient levels. Though his system is down 74%, he should survive if he receives treatment soon."

"I'll be fine," Ziggy clarified to the others.

"Ziggy!" MOMO shouted enthusiastically as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm just glad…you're okay."

MOMO looked up at him and saw to her relief that his eyes were back to normal. Those same cerulean eyes gazed down at her with all its enigma intact. As usual, his face showed little emotion, but somehow she knew that he was just as happy to see her.

He couldn't support himself so KOS-MOS had to escort him to the maintenance room below.

"Hold on one minute, old man," Jr. called from behind. KOS-MOS and Ziggy stopped their progress, "What happened back there with the…light?"

Ziggy was silent for a moment longer than usual before he answered, "Jr.…" he started, but Shion interrupted.

"Leave him alone, Jr. It's been a long day. I think it would be best to let him have time to himself."

Ziggy looked over at her when she said this and he received a half-smile from her.

"Oh, I get it, taking sides now-I see," Jr. said in good humor when he noticed the exchange. He wanted to say more to them but thought better of it. After watching them disappear around the corner, he made his way back to the bridge. Shion and chaos followed in suit.

MOMO stood in the hall alone debating with herself whether she should go with Ziggy or head to the bridge with everyone else. She decided on the former and ran down the corridor towards the cyborg, but stopped when she heard their voices. She immediately picked up on Ziggy's voice first and then KOS-MOS's. Curiously, she wondered what exactly they would be talking about.

"You are surprised," KOS-MOS stated to Ziggy.

"Yes, it's not often an android such as you thanks a cyborg."

"I suppose it is improbable, but sometimes the situation allows. Elsa would have faced certain destruction had you not intervened."

MOMO waited for Ziggy to respond, but a silence fail upon the conversation until KOS-MOS spoke once again.

"I realize that what was done cannot be explained by logic alone."

"I wasn't looking for an explanation, but perhaps some reassurance that I won't have to go through something like this again."

"No one could provide such a thing. Current technological advances do not allow for that."

MOMO heard their voices fading into the elevator, but she decided not to follow. KOS-MOS seemed to have everything under control in any case. She wasn't needed at this point. Besides, she felt as if she would be intruding on something personal. In all her time she had been around KOS-MOS, she had not heard her talk so much and especially when Shion was absent. After a moment, she ran down the hall to the bridge with the others.

The elevator had just then reached the bottom and the two stepped out of the confined space. They quietly made their way to the maintenance room and soon KOS-MOS was at the control panel tapping various codes into the screen. Ziggy sat with his eyes closed on the chair listening consciously to the tapping of buttons. He had gone through the same procedure so many times that he knew exactly how it was supposed to sound and how many buttons should be pressed.

"Ziggy," KOS-MOS began suddenly. The name sounded odd when she said it which easily caught his attention, "How does it feel…to be a cyborg?" Her fingers continued to move, but she received no answer. "You are not forced to answer." KOS-MOS continued attempting to sound disarming.

"There isn't a simple answer to your question, KOS-MOS."

"Could you perhaps summarize? Or maybe-" her fingers paused for the first time before she continued, "One word. If you could use one word to answer the question, what would it be?"

Still with his eyes closed, he contemplated for a moment until the perfect word came to mind, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I feel…nothing."

Her mind went over the answer thoroughly before she nodded slowly. Then she continued on in silence and Ziggy had no inclination to say anything else.

KOS-MOS was quite efficient with his maintenance and in less time than usual she was finished. He opened his eyes upon reaching the end of it. KOS-MOS looked towards him then.

"The Elsa has docked onto the Kukai Foundation," she informed the other, "Do you wish to stay here?"

"Well, I don't have much to do at this moment-I think I will accompany you."

They both exited the room and proceeded to the elevator. In a different time under different circumstances, they might have held hands. Instead, the two mechanized beings sufficed with a simple glance at one another.

_**END**_


End file.
